


Tender

by Sailorseiwrites



Category: The Outer Worlds
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drugs, F/M, SMUT!, Soft Max, a little priest play, rapt bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites
Summary: Max is forced to confront his feelings when the Captain is hurt.
Relationships: Vicar max x f!captain, Vicar max/reader, vicar max x reader, vicar max/f!captain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! First time writing for outer worlds. I hope y’all like it!! I was going for more saucy smut but it ended up being super tender 🥺 please leave feedback if you can <333 also I’m posting via my phone so if the layout of the fic is bad let me know and I’ll fix it when I’m home.
> 
> 11/30/19: Ok so posting from my phone made the spacing garbage so i just copy and pasted directly from tumblr on my computer and now it looks good so yay lol

I had never been one to open up. I never had been one to have close friends. Not on earth, even when my “aunt” had sent me to countless therapists and counselors, not when she signed me up from after school activities, and certainly not now, when I’m traipsing around Halcyon as some sort of freelancer. Never in a million of years did I think that I would be in a different solar system, trying to help some scientist guy revive hundreds of thousands of people, while also avoiding being caught by The Board. But here I stood, waiting for my rag tag group of friends to finish up their drinks before heading back to my ship, The Unreliable.

Stellar Bay was nice aside from the constant presence of monstrous creatures outside its walls, among other things. Nyoka and Ellie drunkenly laughed over some joke they had made as they stood from their seats at the bar. They somehow held each other up even though they could barely stand. Parvati, Felix, and Vicar Max were engaged in a discussion about the recent tossball match. I waited for them to exit the bar before following behind. I looked up at the sky as we made our way over to the elevator pad. The skies here were so much more beautiful than on Earth. I may have had a miserable life on Earth, but sometimes, I missed it. Sometimes.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn’t noticed Vicar Max had slowed down just a bit so he could walk beside me. He cleared his throat and I snapped back to reality.

“Something troubling you, Captain? You hardly said a word at the bar.” He said. I looked at him and could see his concern. Was it coming from his Vicar side, or his Max side, I wondered.

“I’m fine, Max. Just… Reminiscing.” I replied, looking forward. We all stepped onto the elevator pad and I pulled the level for it to bring us up to my ship.

“May I ask what about?” He asked. I looked out onto the small town, taking it all in. I considered lying, saying something bland to get him off my back. But he was my friend. He deserved a real answer, as much as my instincts said not to.

“Just about my life before Halcyon.” I replied, turning to him. Max nodded slowly, considering how to respond. I didn’t talk about my old life much, besides the highlights.

—

Parents were killed in a car accident when I was 5, my mother’s business partner took me in. Raised me, well, my nanny raised me. Woman was a saint. I kept my head down in my school years. Focused on my studies, I didn’t want to get attached to anyone. The thought of losing someone again scared me. When I was 25, my nanny of my childhood had contacted me, saying she couldn’t take it anymore. She revealed that my “aunt”, mom’s business partner, had had my parents killed so she could take control of their business, after a heated disagreement between them. Mom wanted to run a compassionate pharmaceutical business. Aunt Lydia had other ideas. My nanny had then revealed, I was supposed to be in the car.

So my aunt had to play the good friend role, and take me in. I went to go blow the whistle on what my aunt had done, when I was ambushed and drugged. I woke up in a space suit and in the frozen chamber on The Hope. My aunt standing before me. I weakly tried pushed against the pod door when she simply sighed.

“It’s no use. It’s sealed from the outside.” She said. I tried again when she yelled my name to stop.

“Why?” I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

“I couldn’t have you expose me. Everything I worked for would have been ruined.” She said. She walked up to the pod, inches from the glass.

“I know it won’t mean anything, but I am sorry for what happened to them.” She rested her hand on the glass for just a moment, before retracting it. She backed away and turned to leave when she looked back. “I hope you can make a life for yourself.” She walked away. The next thing I remember is waking up to Phineas reviving me.

–

Max decided to not press the issue further, giving me his usual spiel of if I needed to talk, he was there for me. And I silently thanked him with a nod. It’s not that I didn’t think I could trust him with what was going on in my head, I was afraid that if once I opened up, it wouldn’t stop.

–

I made sure Nyoka and Ellie were tucked into their cabins, shutting their doors so they could sleep off the impending hang overs without interruption. I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and said goodnight to the rest of the gang and headed to my room. The view of space was something I would never get sick of. I laid on my bed and just lost myself in the stars, and soon, to sleep.

I woke up to hearing ADA saying that there is only one bathroom for the millionth time. I got up from my bed, rubbing my face. I slipped on some fresh clothes and made my way to the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen, talking to each other, while SAM cleaned around everyone.

“Mornin’ Captain!” Parvati chirped. She turned her attention back to a little gadget she had been tinkering with. I offered a small wave to my crew as I made my way over to the fridge to get some water. I could feel Max’s eyes on me as I was standing at the counter. My cheeks warmed up from the supposed attention and turned around, nonchalantly, to see if my suspicion was right.

Max averted his eyes quickly and I tilted my head slightly. Did I have something on my back? Was my hair messy? I was going to ask him when Felix called for my attention.

“Hey Boss, so, you’re like 95, right?” Felix asked. I looked at him confused, but did the math quickly in my head.

“I believe so. Froze at 25, to be awakened 70 years later. Why?” I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms.

“Since you’re the oldest, you make all the rules around here.” Felix said, looking like he just proved some point that you were unaware of.

“I mean, I feel like being Captain trumps that, but I guess?” I replied. Felix sheepishly whispered “Oh yeah…” before turning back to what he was doing. The others giggled at that.

I pushed off from the counter and started to make my way down to ADA when I heard Max call my name. I stopped at the stair I was at and looked up at Max.

“What’s up, Max?” I asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, after last night. I, uh,” He paused for a moment, he seemed nervous. I tilted my head, curious. “I didn’t want to press.” He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just in a weird head space last night. Thanks for the concern, but you’re the one that seems to have something on his mind, do YOU need to talk about something, Vicar?” I rose a few steps, crossing my arms. Even though I was just two steps away from him, my head had to tilt back a bit so I could still maintain eye contact. He stood at 6’4”, whereas I was 5’4”, so I had to do this often.

Max stammered a bit before answering.

“Nothing is the matter, Captain, I assure you. If you’ll excuse me.” He nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. I stood there, baffled, but turned and walked down to ADA.

“ADA, why are humans so confusing?” I asked, mostly rhetorical, as I typed away on the terminal.

“I’m not sure how to answer that, Captain. Humans are truly an enigma.” ADA replied.

“Ain’t that the fuckin’ truth.” I said, amused. “Anyway, let’s head to Groundbreaker. Gladys has a side job she needs done.”

“Right away, Captain.” ADA replied. The ship roared to life and headed towards Groundbreaker.

–

Walking off the ship, Max and Parvati followed close behind.

“Do you mind if I go see Junlei while you talk to Gladys, Cap?” Parvati asked. When I had first gotten to Edgewater, I had quite the crush on Parvati. But she soon showed interest in Junlei and I reeled back my feelings. Didn’t need to complicate the crew.

“Of course, Parv. Just meet us back on the ship in like, 20 minutes.” I replied. Parvati nodded quickly, and took off to see her girlfriend. It was sweet how smitten she was.

Max and I walked in silence towards the Rest-N-Go, when Max cleared his throat.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Captain, I’m curious. Did you have any paramours when you were on Earth?” He asked. I looked at him, and kind of laughed.

“Are you asking if I was seeing anyone while on Earth? You’re not going to lecture me on pre-marital sex are you?” I asked. Max quickly tried to back pedal on what he asked when I nudged him with my elbow.

“Relax, Preacher Man. I’m teasing.” He rolled his eyes at the nick name. “I had a few people I saw every now and again, but never anything serious. Attachment issues really get in the way of healthy relationship.” Max went to inquire more when we arrived at Gladys’ office.

“Well look who it is, hello sweetheart. Did you get my message?” I nodded and Gladys pulled out a cartridge with information on the job and handed it to me.

“Now you be careful. I would hate to see my favorite freelancer get gobbled up by some rapts.” She cooed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I have quite the crew with me.” I rested my head on Max’s arm as a sign of trust but I felt him tense up. I chose to ignore it and waved goodbye to Gladys.

We stopped by Belle’s Shells for ammo, but the walk there was weird, to say the least. Max refused to make eye contact, and then made up some excuse that he needed to go to the ship immediately and just about sprinted to it. I scowled but turned back to the vendor when Parvati strolled up.

“Why did Max just literally run away from you?” She asked. I turned to her as the vendor grabbed more ammo from the back.

“I have no idea. He’s been acting weird lately. I tried to ask him about it but he clamed up. I thought maybe men would be easier to read in the future, and in a different solar system. But it seems I was wrong.” I said, huffing in frustration. “It’s fine though. He doesn’t have to open up about stuff he doesn’t want to. But I do think it’s funny how he always is asking me how I’M doing but as soon as it’s him, he just shuts up.” I looked over at Parvati to her holding in a snicker. I put my hands on my hips and looked at her with curiosity.

“Oh! Sorry! I don’t mean to laugh, Captain, just… I agree. Men are just that weird here. Yep.” Parvati nervously smiled. I wanted to press her further but the vendor came back with an arm load of ammo. I handed some to Parvati and headed back to the ship.

–

Parvati and I put the ammo in the cargo bay and then I headed to ADA, using the navigation terminal to head to Roseway. Gladys wanted me to check out a crashed ship that might have been holding some chemicals that are super hard to come by.

We landed on the Roseway landing pad and I geared up to check it out solo when Max stopped me.

“Captain, you’re not going alone, are you?” He inquired.

“Yeah, I am. It’ll be a quick in and out, and I didn’t want to bother anyone for that.” I offered him a smile and went to leave when he grabbed my hand. I looked at my hand and then at Max. He quickly let go.

“Allow me to join you, I would hate myself if anything happened to you.” He waited for me to respond.

“I’m 95, Max, I can take care of myself. I’ll be back before you know it.” I winked at him and headed out before he could protest.

–

Max paced by the door of the ship for what felt like hours. She should have been back by now, Max thought. Max considered going out to make sure things were alright when Ellie told him to chill out.

“She’s fine Max. I’m sure she’s just having a hard time finding whatever the fuck that old lady wanted her to find.” Ellie leaned against the door frame. Max considered that but still, he was worried.

“I still would like to know for sure. We should make sure our Captain is okay. ” Max said, checking the ammo in his gun.

“Sure, that’s why you want to check. Wink Wink.” Did she just say wink out loud, Max thought.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Ellie.” Max replied, anger bubbling up.

“Please. Everyone on this ship knows you have the hots for the Captain. Just tell her already.”

“Ellie, that is just—“

“Vicar, sir? I think you should tell her too.” Parvati appeared next to Ellie. Max rolled his eyes. “Now, listen, sometimes you need to take a chance? If the Captain hadn’t told me to take a chance, Junlei and I wouldn’t have gotten to know each other better. Just consider it.” Parvati walked away before Max could respond.

“You all can stay here but I’m going to go check on her.” Max walked over to the door and opened it to find the Captain standing on the other side. Max turned bright red. Had the Captain heard? He went to ask her how long she had been standing there when he looked down to see the huge bite mark on the Captains side, blood soaked clothes shredded around it. The Captain went to speak when her legs gave out. Max caught her just in time.

“Ellie! Get everyone now! The Captain is hurt!” Max picked the Captain up bridal style and rushed her to the cargo bay. He laid her down on the cot that was left there from the previous Captain and moved it to the middle of the bay.

Everyone rushed down, Parvati holding all the medical supplies they had on hand. The Captain was out cold, and the bleeding was getting worse.

“Okay, first we need to clean the wound!”

“What if there’s teeth embedded in her side?! We need to make sure!”

“Then get to checkin’!”

The group quickly got to work trying to save their Captain.

–

Everything sounded far away. Like I was wearing ear muffs but also was several rooms away from a loud party. I tried opening my eyes but even that was too much effort. My body felt like it was hit by a train. I tried to focus on what I could hear, since that was the only thing I could do.

I think I’m in my room. I hear Max. I heard Parvati. I think I hear Felix. My hearing is starting to get less muffled.

I think I hear Felix ask how I’m doing. Someone feels my forehead. I think it’s Parvati, her hands are calloused from all the work she does. She says my fever has gone down. Felix sighs in relief. I hear a chair pull up and someone grabs my hand, holds it. I think it’s Max. Parvati and Felix’s voices are gone now. It’s just Max.

“Why did you have to go alone?” I can barely hear him when he says this.

“Law… I will do anything you want. Anything you name it. Just let her be okay.” He lifts my hand and kisses it. He presses his forehead against my hand and just stays like that for a while. I hear him quietly cry. I want to let him know I’m okay but my body doesn’t listen. Even moving a finger seems impossible. But I’ve already beaten the impossible. I was revived on a 28% chance of survival. I needed to let Max know I’m okay.

I muster up all the strength I have, and it’s not a lot, and by some act of God or Law or whoever, I lightly squeeze his hand. Max snaps his head up and I know he’s looking at me, searching my face for a sign of life. I try my luck again, and I squeeze his hand again, weaker this time, but I manage. Max gasps lightly and lets out the breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Don’t ever go alone again.” He simply says. He kisses my forehead and I fall back asleep.

–

The next time I gain consciousness I’m alone. But this time I’m able to open my eyes and move. My side is killing me, my throat is dry, and I’m starved. I slowly try to sit up, swinging my legs off the side of my bed. The thing about being in space is you never really know what time it is. We’re not on Roseway anymore. I wonder if we’re in orbit or had left entirely.

I try to stand. With the help of the chair by my bedside, I’m able to. My legs are wobbly but I’m able to keep my balance. I’ve had to have been out for days. I slowly make my way over to my door but I stop at the stairs. I really want to know where everyone is but I don’t know if I can manage the stairs. It’s only 3 steps but in the state I’m in, it might as well be 30. I decide to try to step down when the door opens to reveal Max, holding some food.

We stare at each other for what feels like forever. All the feelings crashing into us like waves at sea. I must have leaned forward too much as I start to fall forward. But I don’t hit the floor. Max catches me with ease, at the expense of the snacks he had brought for me. He holds me to his chest, but he soon is clutching me. Trying to make sure I’m real and standing in front of him. I hear his heart racing and his breathing waver. I nuzzle into his neck as a way to bring him back from his racing thoughts.

“Are you okay?” He breaks the silence. I nod against his shoulder. He slowly lifts me up and brings me back to my bed. I reluctantly let go of him when he sits on the edge of my bed.

“How does your side feel?” He lifts up the loose shirt I’m wearing to make sure there’s no bleed through.

“I’m fine.” I croak out. Right, throat is still dry.

“Let me get you something to drink.” He says, he quickly leaves the room and comes back with a cup of water, and also the snacks he dropped. He gives me the cup and I drink it slowly, not wanting to choke. I hand him the cup back.

“You really gave us a scare.” He says, looking at his hands. I look at him and sigh.

“I’m sorry. Damn Rapt came out of nowhere and then my gun jammed—“ Max looks up and there’s tears in his eyes. I shut my mouth and lean forward and pull him into a hug. He hugs me tight, making sure he doesn’t hurt my side. I rub his back. I hear him chuckle and pull away, confused.

“Look at me, you’re the one that was at death’s door and I’m the one in tears.” He wipes his tears away.

“It’s okay to feel that way, though.” I reach for his hand, squeezing it. “How long have I been out?”

“Almost a week.”

“A WEEK?!” I gape.

“Rapt saliva is quite hard to work out of the bodies system. Plus Nyoka found some medication to keep you sedated so you wouldn’t try to move or do anything while healing.” Max said, sheepishly.

“I mean, that’s for the best. I would have wanted to go hunt down that rapt and show him whose boss.” I chuckle and lay back down. Max brushes hair out of my face and caress’ me.

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room?” I ask. Sometime the direct approach is the best. Max’s face grows pink, but he nods.

“How long have you had the hots for your Captain, Preacher Man?” I say, smirking. Max rolls his eyes at the name, but is smiling.

“It’s hard to tell. It feels like I’ve known you for a lifetime. Your courage and confidence drew me in, but your good heart and honesty were the real kicker. I do hope that this doesn’t cause any issues with me being on this ship. I understand if you would like me to return to Edgewa—“ Max’s words were hushed when I kissed him.

I pulled away to see his expression. Max was wide eyed and speechless.

“Now Max, did it ever occur to that perhaps I may like you back? Perhaps Captain also had the hots for Preacher Man?” Max smiled and pulled me into another kiss. This one deeper. I rested my hand on the side of his neck, pulling him more into the kiss. I started to lean back onto the bed when Max pulled away, concern on his face.

“I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves, you’re still healing, remember?”

“Max, I haven’t gotten laid in over 70 years.” I pleaded. Max seemed hesitant still.

“If anything hurts, we stop.” Max stated. I nodded excitedly and grabbed him by the collar of his robes and crashed my lips against his.

Max rested one hand on the bed for support and the other on my cheek, his legs still hanging off the side of the bed. I rested a hand against his chest and the other around his neck. His lips left mine and kissed down the side of my jaw, down to my neck. I groaned lightly, and Max pulled away.

“Did that hurt?” He asked, worried.

“Max, I was moaning.” I said, flatly. He whispered “Oh” and went back to kissing my neck. I smiled to myself. He was such a goofball.

I slowly dragged my hand down his chest, down to his stomach, and then to the front of his pants. I rubbed his hard on through his pants. At that point he had stopped kissing my neck and was panting into my shoulder. I used my other hand and guided him back to my mouth so we could continue kissing. The kiss was very deep, as if he was trying to distract himself from me palming him through his pants.

Max’s free hand snaked its way up my shirt and started to massage my chest, rubbing my nipple with his thumb. I opened my mouth at the sudden feeling and Max pulled my lower lip into his mouth.

At this point, I just wanted to make Max feel good and loved, so I decided to unbutton the front of his pants and slide my hand into the front of his boxers. Max groaned when I ran my thumb over the tip, precum leaking out. Max slowly reached for my hand and pulled it away.

“I want to focus on you for a bit.” He said. He looked at me for approval to continue.

“Yes, Vicar.” I said breathily, batting my eyelashes. I could see his eyes glaze over with what could only be pure lust. He pressed his lips to mine and devoured me. He now was fully on top of me, shoes kicked off, pants half way down his thighs.

His hand ran up my thigh and stroked my pelvic bone, making me shiver. He slowly traced the hem of my shorts, pulling them down and off, dipping his hand in. His finger traced along my slit, dipping in a finger. He growled lowly at how wet I already was.

“Is this all for me?” He asked, kissing my neck. I nodded.

“Use your voice, Darling.” He said.

“Yes,” I breathed out.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Vicar.” And with that, he began to massage my clit with such precise motions.

I cried out from how great it felt. I hadn’t been pleasured like this in so long. I wasn’t the most experienced, even when I was on Earth. Max inserting another finger brought me back from my thoughts. I held onto his arms, my head pressed back into my pillows. He moved my shirt up so that my chest was exposed and pulled my nipple into his mouth.

I was just a moaning mess soon after. Max would pump a few fingers in and out and then go back to massage my clit. I was so close. My first orgasm in over 70 years was highly anticipated. I pulled Max’s mouth back up to mine and moaned into his mouth as I rode his fingers through my orgasm.

Max rested his forehead against mine as I came down from my high. Orgasms were definitely the same as I remembered. I looked up at him through my half lidded eyes and I must have looked a mess.

“Perhaps we should stop.” Max said. The way I looked at him must have said it all as nodded.

I sat up and stood. Max tried to stand too but I pushed him back down so that he was on his back, me hovering over him.

“Your turn now.” I said. Max tried to protest but I kissed him, hand returning to his hard on. I palmed him through his boxers for a moment before slipping my hand in, stroking him.

He pulled down his boxers so I would have better access, and I gladly started to him a few more long strokes before I scooted down the bed.

Max’s eyes rolled back into his head when I licked a long strip up his dick. He gripped the bed sheets in his hand, white knuckled. I took him into my mouth and began to bob up and down. One hand found the back of my head and lightly gripped my hair. His hips began to press upwards as I would bob down. Max moaned as I ran a hand up and down his thigh.

“Darling, if we are to continue further, you must stop your beautiful movements.” Max said, clearly on the edge. I licked one last strip before looking at him. His hair was pressed to his forehead with sweat, cheeks flushed. He was so beautiful.

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer you be on the bottom, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” He said. I shrugged and switched places with Max.

Max took his shirt off, and then mine. He was toned underneath his holy garb. I admired his body until he climbed on top of me and I looked at him. The way he looked at me took my breath away. I don’t think I’ve ever been looked at with such love.

He kissed me again as he rubbed himself along my slit. We both groaned at the feeling. He slowly entered me and I groaned loudly. He buried his head into my shoulder as he began to pump in and out of me slowly. The bed creaked with the movements, and I prayed that no one else was happening to be passing by my room. I’m sure everyone knew what was happening since Max had been gone so long now, but you didn’t need anyone to hear it. 

“Oh Law, you feel so amazing.” Max moaned into my ear. I ran my nails gently down his back. The sound of skin on skin filled the room.

“Oh, Vicar…” He was hitting all the right places. Something about being called Vicar was really turning him on. He started to thrust deeper, bottoming out. He began to kiss me again, while he snaked his hand between us and began to rub my clit.

I could feel another orgasm coming. His fingers were like magic.

I clenched around him, crying out again, moaning his name over and over.

Max began to pick up his pace, chasing after his own release.

He kissed me harshly as he came, painting my walls white. His thrusts were erratic as he came down.

He rested his head against mine as we breathed hard. He kissed my nose before pulling out, I could feel his cum leaking. He laid beside me and I cuddled into him. We stayed like that for a while before I spoke.

“So, what are we then?” I asked, suddenly nervous. I had definitely used for just sex before, but I didn’t care since I didn’t want to have a relationship. But now? I didn’t want to lose Max.

“If you’ll have me, Captain, I will be by your side until the end of my days.” Max said. I looked into his eyes to find sincerity. I cried for the first time in a long time. Max alarmingly held me and rocked me until I calmed down.

“Sorry, I just haven’t been like, loved for real, in a long time.” I said, embarrassed.

“It’s okay. I can’t wait to shower you with all the love you deserve.” Max said. The water works were about to happen again when a loud bang rang out in the room from the door. Max and I froze in place.

“Are y’all done in there? We have places to go and bits to earn!” Nyoka’s voice rang out.

“Nyoka! I just got laid for the first time in 70 years, give a bitch a break!” I yelled back. I could hear Nyoka groan in disgust and walk off.

“I suppose I should shower since I haven’t in a week.” I said, standing slowly, legs feeling like jelly. Max rose from the bed and kissed me.

“I think I better help you with that. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He winked, and now it was my turn to roll my eyes.


End file.
